1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to battery securing devices, and more particularly to a device which may be attached to a battery, of the type used in motor vehicles, and secured with a padlock to prevent a theft of the battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this invention disclosed the following U.S. Letters Patent: Nos.
1,328,109 PA1 1,527,625 PA1 1,558,491 PA1 1,570,722 PA1 1,583,609 PA1 1,654,450 PA1 1,762,203 PA1 3,181,523 PA1 3,284,121 PA1 3,290,458 PA1 3,494,400 PA1 3,535,899 PA1 3,633,154 PA1 3,641,480
None of the prior art found disclosed a two-piece lock bar and cover arrangement for securing a vehicle battery with a padlock in the manner of Applicant's invention.